dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
A Handy Trick
A Handy Trick is the second episode of the Androids Saga and the one hundred and twenty fourth overall episode in the uncut version Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Reiketsu Nijyugo no Akugyaku Hido!! Goku, Ikari no Cho Henshin". The episode first aired on February 19, 1992. Summary The episode starts up with Yamcha getting his energy drained. Yamcha loses consciousness and falls limp in Android 20's grasp. The other Z Warriors finally show up after sensing the dramatic decrease in Yamcha's energy. Android 20 lets go of Yamcha and he falls to the ground, dying from his wounds. Goku says they can save Yamcha by giving him a Senzu Bean. So Krillin takes him back to Bulma who has the Senzu Beans. Piccolo makes a comment on how the androids dont look as threatening as Future Trunks had predicted. Then Android 20 questions the Z Warriors regarding their knowledge of them being androids and where they would first appear. Piccolo then issues a challenge to the androids to coax them into fighting for answers. Realising the potential damage fighting in the city could cause, Goku requests that they find an uninhabited area to battle. Android 20 mocks Goku's compassion for humans by shooting eye beams, sweeping it across a large portion of the city/island. Angered by this thoughtless act of destruction, Goku throws a swift punch into Android 20's face. The android is barely phased by the attack. Goku screams for them to leave the innocents out of their fight, but Android 19 comments on how there are no more innocents to leave out. Android 20 begrudgingly accepts Goku's terms for battle and asks him to find a decent area for their battle. Piccolo is suprised to the fact that the androids know Goku's name The emergency services start to arrive on the scene of the destruction, so Goku takes this as a cue to leave the city, gesturing for the androids to follow him. Meanwhile Yamcha has been revived by a Senzu Bean and see's Goku and the others taking off out of the city. Yamcha fears he must warn Goku about the androids energy stealing technique, so he Gohan and Krillin take of in hot pursuit. After flying for a short while Android 20 becomes irritated and demands that they land immediately. Goku, who is gasping for air now (due to the heart virus Future Trunks warned him about), wants to know how Android 20 knew his name. Android 20 explains that Goku has been closely observed with a remote tracking device from his early fights at the World Martial Arts tournament all the way to the fight with Vegeta on Earth. He explains that they have documented and studied all of his techniques, fighting styles, and weaknesses, making it out to seem that they have a great advantage in the forth-coming battle. Goku shrugs this off and explains that their data is redundant, as they have no knowledge of his adventures on Namek and beyond (Yardrat). Goku then demonstrates this by transforming into a Super Saiyan. Trivia * Upon Goku becoming a Super Saiyan, Android 20 states that his sensors indicate that there is no cause for concern. It is never explained, even in the Perfect Files, if he was simply underestimating the Super Saiyan transformation, or if his sensors detected the presence of the heart virus. Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes